La Oscuridad Ataca
by RUBENSIXTO
Summary: Todo ocurrio en un castillo, por culpa de un fallo de un experimento e ahi empezó el lio. ¿Seran capaces de parar Ash y compañia al malvado mal? Esta historia, es apta para mayores de 13 años.
1. El comienzo

**LUCHANDO CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD**

**00. EL COMIENZO**

En un mundo muy, muy lejano. Había un gran castillo a lo lejos de la región de Kanto. Era una persona muy misteriosa. Llamada Eduan Fordonen.

Eduan: Sí, creo que ya lo tengo todo. Ahora habra que hacer las pruebas.

Parecía ser que estaba haciendo un experimento, lo puso cerca de una máquina que tenia, y se metio en la puerta de la máquina y pulso un botón.

Eduan: Esto ya esta hecho. No tendre arrepentimientos.

Programa del sistema: Error, error. Se ha cometido un error en los experimentos.

Eduan: Oh no. Vaya, tengo que salir de aquí.

El hombre lo intento, pero no lo conseguía, el pobre hacia esfuerzo inutilmente.

Eduan: Mierda, yo no puedo salir de aquí. (a pleno pulmon) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El hombre gritaba con mucho dolor, cada vez más alto. La máquina estaba apunto de pararse, pero la situación no eran nada positivas.

La máquina se paro, la puerta se abrio. Y aparecio el hombre, estaba destrozado sus ropas estaban quemadas y destrozadas. Y para colmo aparecio un clon suyo. El hombre estaba en un estado leve

Clon: Bua, ja, ja, ja. Por fín sali, tras mucho tiempo, bua ,jua, jua, jua, ja, ja, ja, ja... (mirando al hombre) No te preocupes ahora te recuperadas.

Eduan: (en estado leve) ¿Quién eres tú?

Clon: Me puedes llamarme Shifun. Je, je, je, je, je. No te preocupes Eduan. Yo te curare esas heridas. Puedes confíar en mi.

Eduan: Gracias.

Clon: Pero tú estaras a mis ordenes, somos dos en uno.

Eduan: Ya me siento mejor.

Mientras eso ocurria. Muy y muy lejos de ese castillo en Kanto, estaban disputando, el campeonato Añil. Estaban en la gran final, un chico gon una gorra se enfrentaba, nada menos que a su compatriota otro chico. Vestido de morado.

Chico: Gary, decidamoslo en el último ataque.

Gary: De acuerdo Ash, esto se pone muy interesante... vamos haber si tu Charizard puede derrotar a mi Umbreon.

Ash: Eso esta por ver Gary, no voy a perder una segunda final consecutiva y mucho menos contra ti.

Gary: Umbreon preparate.

Ash: Charizard ataca Llamarada.

Charizard: (disparando la llamarada) Chaaaaaaaaaar.

Gary: Umbreon: Esquivalo.

Umbreon esquivo el ataque.

Umbreon: Breon.

Ash: Oh no.

Gary: Umbreon, enseñale tu ataque sorpresa. Bola sombra.

Umbreon: Umbreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Ash¿Qué es eso?

Charizard¿Char?

Gary: Lo siento Ash, pero va ser que voy a revalidar mi titulo.

Ash: Charizard esquivalo como puedas.

Gary: Ni pensarlo, lanza la Bola Sombra, Umbreon.

Umbreon lanzó una gran bola oscura, que dio a Charizard de lleno. Charizard fue derrotado.

Ash: (gritando) ¡Charizard!

Juez: Charizard esta fuera de combate. El ganador es Umbreon.

Gary: Muy bien Umbreon. Ja, ja, ja. Hemos vuelto a ganar.

Ash: (enfadado) ¡Gary! Te vas acordar de mi.

Gary: Tranquilizate Ash, el año que viene no creo que participe. Asi que es tu oportunidad para ganar.

Ash: De eso nada, tu eres el que vas a participar y si no quieres yo te seguire vayas donde vayas.

Gary: Pobre iluso, haz lo que te de la gana. Siempre vas a estar por debajo mia.

Ash¿Qué has dicho?

Comentarista: Parece que Ash Ketchump ha perdido la cabeza en el combate, tras perder un año más la final, contra Gary Oak.

Ash: No voy aceptar la plata.

Gary: Peor para ti. No has cambiado nada, solo que has conseguido que tu Charizard le hayas educado, pero nada más. Casi me ganas esta vez. Pero como no entrenes muy duro el proximo año, no vas a ganar nunca una final.

Ash: (frustado) Grrrrrrr... ¡HIJO DE PUTA¡VOY A POR TI!

Comentarista: Atención: Ash Ketchump de Pueblo Paleta se revela ante Gary Oak tambien de Pueblo Paleta, sera mejor que alguien lo pare.

Juez: (cogiendo a Ash) Tú, gilipollas tranquilizate sabes lo que pasaría ¿Verdad?

Ash: Tienes razón.

Samuel Oak: (desde las gradas) Ash, tranquilizate. Pegas a mi nieto y no te pienso hablar más en la vida. Lo qué deberias hacer es entrenar duro durante todo el año y ya veras como ganas a mi nieto.

Gary: Ja, eso si es capaz de hacerlo.

Ash: Repitelo si te atreves.

Juez: Basta ya a los dos. Es insoportable. Tenemos que hacer la clausura final.

Era la hora de la clausula final, alli se veia el podio. Gary era el que más feliz estaba.

Gary: Gracias a todas mis chicas que me han apoyado. Os prometo que el año que viene otra vez sere el mejor.

Ash: (molesto y pensando) La próxima vez, te humillare delante de tus animadoras.

Richy: Vamos Ash, solo es mala suerte. Yo pense que ibas a ganar.

Ash: Ojala hubiera ocurrido eso, ya de una vez. Estoy ya hasta los cojones de que Gary, sea él, el que me humille a mi.

Richy: Yo que tú haria lo mismo que yo, hazte un entrenamiento secreto. Y ya veras como al año siguiente estas entre los candidatos para ganar, claro que por supuesto yo tambien voy hacer ese entrenamiento.

Ash: Y cuando vuelvas el año que viene, vendras para ganar.

Richy: Claro igual que tú Ash. Pero estoy seguro, de que vamos a coincidir en el entrenamiento en alguna ciudad ya veras.

Ash¿Ah sí?

Richy: Es una promesa.

Ash: De acuerdo.

Gary: Síiiiii. Todos me quieren ja, ja, ja, ja. Esto ya no es un sueño es la realidad. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Comentarista: Y ahora van a repartir los trofeos y las medallas. Para el entrenador Pokémon que ha sido 3º en este campeonato Añil uno, de los mejores campeonatos de Pokémon en el mundo, Richy que vuelve a quedar en 3ª posicion un año mas.

Presidente: (poniendole la medalla de bronce y el trofeo de bronce) Para ti.

Richy: (cogiendo el trofeo y dandole la mano al presidente) Gracias.

Comentarista: Para el 2º lugar Ash, que este año ha vuelto a perder la final, pero le ha apuesto en apuros al campeón.

Presidente: (poniendole la medalla de plata y el trofeo de plata) Esto es para ti.

Ash: Gracias señor.

Presidente: (dando la mano a Ash) De nada.

Comentarista: Y el campeón de este año, que tambien ha revalidado el título Añil. Gary Oak de Pueblo Paleta.

Gary: (saltando) Soy el mejor, soy el mejor.

Presidente: (entregando el trofeo de oro y la medalla de oro) Enhorabuena campeón.

Gary: (dandole la mano al presidente) Gracias y hasta el año que viene.

Presidente: Claro que sí, nos veremos el año que viene.

Comentarista: Y ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta, que ahora tendremos fuegos artificiales.

Y empezaron los fuegos artificiales, todos estaban muy contentos, y la fiesta iba a ser muy larga. Al acabar una hora despues. Se estaba cerrando ya la clausura de premios y se despedían ya hasta el año que viene.

Tras haber pasado la clausura del campeonato y todo eso. Las cosas se habian calmado, Ash ya estaba más tranquilo que antes.

Ash: Gary, no te preocupes mañana mismo empezaré con mi entrenamiento secreto. Para ganarte. Solo espera y veras.

Brock: Ash, yo ire contigo.

Aura: Lo siento Ash, pense que ganarias. Pero yo me voy contigo seguro.

Ash: Gracias chicos.

Pero justo llego Gary, quería hablar con Ash.

Gary: Bueno Ash, asi que mañana como segun dijistes antes, te entrenaras muy duro.

Ash: Si Gary, para ganarte a ti.

Gary: Esta bien, te dejo. Vamos chicas hora de cenar.

Chicas: Gary, Gary, es el campeón si, él no puede nadie podra.

Ash: Vamos a mi casa, a cenar.

Brock: Sí, de ahora en adelante mañana empezaremos un nuevo reto toma Ash, ya he hecho tu tarea.

Ash: (mirando el mapa) ¿QUE? Vamos a ir primero a Ciudad Faraón.

Brock: Sí, hay nunca has ido. Es muy bonita esa ciudad. Ya veras como disfrutaras.

Aura: Con las chicas¿Verdad Brock?

Brock: Síiiiii. Las chicas son mi vida.

Ash: Brock, aun no estamos en esa ciudad.

Brock: Claro que no estamos, pero en 3 días habremos llegado. Je, je.

Ash: Eso espero.

Aura: Ultimamente tardamos en llegar más de lo normal.

Ash y compañia llegaban a su casa pero cerca de su casa, estaba Tracey.

Ash: Hola Tracey cuanto tiempo.

Tracey: Asi que os vais de aventura verdad. Pues yo esta vez, me ire con vosotros.

Brock¿Lo dices de verdad?

Aura: Pero si tienes que...

Tracey: Me han dado unas vacaciones de 2 meses, asi que esta vez podre irme con vosotros un tiempo. Je, je. Para eso están los amigos.

Ash: Cierto¿Vas a cenar ahora no?

Tracey: Sí, Ash te sales luego por la noche¿OK?

Ash: OK, Tracey, a las 22:00 me llamas.

Tracey: Je, je. Vale hasta luego, oye Brock sal tú tambien.

Brock: Claro, asi busco a pivitas que esten muy buenas.

Tracey: Eeee... si claro.

Aura: Bueno y yo qué.

Tracey: Huy perdona Aura, je, je, je. Salte tú tambien.

Aura: Eso ya esta mejor.

Tracey: Venga, hasta luego chicos.

Ash: Adios Tracey.

Brock: Bueno como tú madre, no esta... tendre que hacer yo la cena.

Ash: Sí, es cierto.

Mientras esto ocurria en Kanto, en pueblo Paleta.

En el castillo de la región de Reniso, Shifun y Eduan, tenian planes siniestros para hacer.

Shifun: Bueno eso es todo. A esos cabrones de Kanto les vamos a enseñar lo que es el miedo de verdad.

Eduan: De acuerdo, confío en ti clon Shifun.

Shifun: Ahora mismo estamos, el uno para el otro.

Eduan: Van a lamentar haberse reido de mi.

Esto solo era el principio de todo... lo interesante estaba por llegar. La verdadera historia empezara en el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA...**

Rubén: Buenas noches a todos, aqui estamos con este tiempo de verano. Bueno pues cada capítulo al partir del próximo, al final abra unas tomas que no tengan que ver nada con la historia. Qué os haran reir la boca. Ja, ja, ja. Bueno amigos, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, sera el capítulo número 1: La oscuridad ataca.

Sreeman: Rubén tenemos que largarnos. No nos queda más tiempo.

Rubén: Bueno hasta la próxima amigos. Ya nos veremos.

**SEGUIREMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO 01: LA OSCURIDAD ATACA. NOS VEMOS **


	2. La Oscuridad Ataca

**CAPÍTULO 01. La Oscuridad Ataca**

Mientras ocurría eso en Pueblo Paleta. En el Castillo ya se disponían a salir Eduan y Shifun, Eduan tenía en la mano una Ball, de un color muy raro, no era un color nada normal.

Eduan: Con estas Ball, podremos hacer lo que nos de la gana.

Shifun: (riendose) Ijiijijij, claro que sí. Eduan, con esas Ball les enseñaremos lo qué es el terror, de verdad.

Eduan: ¿A qué ciudad de Kanto vamos atacar primero?

Shifun: Ciudad Azafran sera la primero que atrapemos, y capturaremos a todos los Pokémon, más fuertes de esa ciudad. Y luego nos lo llevaremos al castillo, para hacer experimentos con ellos.

Eduan: Esta bien, entonces a qué esperamos.

Shifun: Cojamos la moto, y empezemos el ataque.

Eduan: Sí, me estan entrando las ganas de atacar ya.

Mientras eso ocurría en el castillo.

Vayamonos a otra parte de Kanto. En Ciudad Azafrán en el Gimnasio estaba Sabrina, sentada en una silla, estaba sintiendo que nada bueno va a ocurrir.

Sabrina: El tiempo se esta nublando... pero esa nube negra, que hay a lo lejos... ¿Por qué es tan negra?

Mientras eso ocurría en Ciudad Azafrán, en Pueblo Paleta, estaban ya en la calle Ash, Brock y Aura (Aura es May, pero en españa se llama Aura) estaban dando una vuelta por el pueblo.

Ash: Este Tracey, hoy no ha venido. Es raro en él cuándo tiene tiempo libre.

Brock: Es muy raro el tio, yo pense que no iba a faltar. Quizas a última hora, el profesor Oak le dijera: Qué tiene trabajo extra, je, je.

Aura: Igual aun esta cenando.

Ash: No creo que Tracey, tenga tan mala suerte, ademas...

Tracey: (corriendo detras de ellos) Heeeey, esperarme. Dijimos que en tú casa Ash.

Brock: Mira hay llega Tracey.

Ash: Hola Tracey, lo siento es que tardabas mucho y nos fuimos.

Tracey: Sí la verdad, es qué tenia que hacer unas últimas cosas antes. Bueno vamonos por ahí.

Brock: Sí, es hora de ir. A buscar tias que esten buenas.

Ash: ("gota") Nunca cambiaras. ¿Verdad Brock?

Brock: Pues claro que no. Yo soy así, y siempre sere asi.

Tracey: Ja, ja, ja. Es qué como tú no se si en este pueblo, habra alguien mejor que tú.

Brock: No creo, ya me lo conozco muy bien.

Aura: ¿Seguro? Pues esta mañana estabas buscando el kiosko Paleta, y no sabias ni donde estaba, ni donde se iba.

Brock: ("gota") Bueno... veras... parece ser qué se me olvido aún alguna parte que otra, je, je... bueno pero esta vez, estoy mucho más motivado, y ahora: ¡¡VAMOS A CAZAR TIAS!

Ash: Pues iras tú. Yo no quiero meterme en lios como aquella vez, cuándo entramos en una discoteca. Cuando yo ni Aura podiamos.

Brock: Ese día, si que fue mi divertido. Todas las chicas, estaban conmigo.

Aura: ("gota") Ese día, te quedastes borracho Brock.

Brock: Síiii. Pero no veas que bien me lo pasaba.

Tracey: Suerte que no este Misty aqui, ja, ja, ja.

Aura y Ash: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Brock: Pues me alegro de que no estuviera, ella siempre me impedia estar con una chica.

Ash: Siempre te tenia mania. Te cogia de la oreja.

Brock: Sí sobre todo, cuando veo a cualquier enfermera Joy. Pero esto ha cambiado.

Tracey: Bueno... si tú lo dices.

Brock: Vamonos, a buscar chicas.

Aura: Bueno, esta bien Brock, esta vez haremos lo que tú dices.

Ash: Pero no te acostumbres, a este tipo de cosas.

Brock: Síiiii. Claro que me acostumbrare.

Tracey: Bueno supongo que asi eres tú.

Mientras esto ocurria en Pueblo Paleta, en Ciudad Azafran. Sabrina se fue del Gimnasio y estaba saliendo de la ciudad.

Sabrina: Esto si es lo que creo, es una situación demasiado mala. Ire a Ciudad Azulona a avisar, a Erika.

Sabrina seguia su camino, corriendo lo más rapido que podía.

Mientras en ciudad Azulona, Erika estaba en su casa, viendo las noticias de última hora.

Hombre del tiempo: Mañana, llovera en todo Kanto, esa amenazadora nube negra. Es tán grande, que hasta puede que llueva las 24 horas del día.

Erika: Oh no. Esto no es nada bueno, alguien esta haciendo planes malvados.

Hombre del Tiempo: Y estás últimas imágenes se producen en la region de Johto, grandes inundaciones, en Pueblo Primavera, Ciudad Malva, Ciudad Trigal y en Isla Anubia. Esto es todo por hoy.

Mientras eso también ocurría en Ciudad Azulona...

En Ciudad Fucsia, Koga tambien esta largandose de su casa. Porque esto no era nada bueno.

Koga: Esto es terrible voy avisar a Pueblo Paleta de lo que, nos espera.

Mientras en Ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba mirando el cielo. No le gustaba nada lo que veia.

Misty: Oh no... yo no puedo estar ahí parada. Debo hacer algo

Misty cogio una mochila, y un chubasquero por si acaso. Y se largo de casa, rapidamente, ella corría y corría todo lo qué pudiera.

Pero... los que no debían aparecer, aparecieron.

Jessie: Oye mocosa, ¿Adonde te crees que vas a estas horas? ¿No ves el nubarron que viene?

James: Eso, mejor que te vuelvas a casa. Dejanos a nosotros esto, ya sabemos la información de esa nube.

Misty: Pero... ¿Estaís locos o qué? Esa nube...

James: Mira, estoy teniendo paciencia, por no querer robar pokemon a otros entrenadores. Asi qué es mejor que...

Misty: Lo se, pero yo no puedo quedarme en casa mirando...

Jessie: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Misty: No puedo dejar que esto se inunde poco a poco. Yo no puedo quedarme en mi ciudad. Ademas solo conseguiria, que mi gimnasio fuera inundado. ¿Por cierto y vuestro compañero?

James: Pues... ahora que lo dices...

Jessie: (golpeando a James) Idiota, ¿No te acuerdas o qué? Meowth se fue de vacaciones.

James: Es verdad, ese gato... bueno da igual, me parece que estaba nosotros el Team Rocket, seremos los buenos para variar.

Misty: Gracias.

Jessie: Pero no te acostumbres, mocosa. Luego ya decidiremos que hacer.

James: Exacto, asi qué ya sabes. Vente con nosotros, que tenemos preparado un coche.

Misty: ¿No sera robado? ¿Verdad?

James: Claro que no, solo lo hemos tomado prestado a que sí Jessie.

Jessie: Sí, es verdad. En serio, se lo hemos pedido aun amigo de nuestro jefe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie: Perdone señor Benneton, necesitamos que nos deje su coche, porque nos vamos de vacaciones por algun lado.

Benneton: Esta bien, pero cuidado con rompermelo.

James: No se preocupe, lo conducire yo.

Benneton: Bueno, menos mal que os voy a dar el otro, el nuevo no os lo pienso dejar.

Jessie: No se preocupe con ese mismo nos conformamos.

Benneton: Bueno. Pues tomen las llaves, y ya nos veremos.

James: Gracias hasta luego.

Jessie: Nos vemos.

Benneton: Adios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty: Vaya entonces era cierto.

James: Estabamos cansados ya de siempre lo mismo... asi qué cambiamos de tema.

Jessie: Me da la sensación de que, alguien esta llegando a...

Misty: No puede ser... a Ciudad Carmín.

Jessie: ¿Seguro? No a la playa no creo que vaya.

James: Esa mala sensación... oh vaya. Puta Mierda. Va a Ciudad Celeste.

Misty: No debera ser en Ciudad Fucsia.

Jessie: Yo no se ya, que decir.

James: Mmmm... ya no se, ni de que estamos hablando

Mientras eso ocurría de momento, en las afueras de Ciudad Celeste.

En Pueblo Paleta, ya llegaron a la casa de Ash.

Brock: (emborrachado) ¡¡¡VIVA LAS PIVAS! ¡¡COMO ME LO PASO CON ELLAS!

Tracey: La verdad, que al final, se emborracho.

Aura: Sí, porque yo pase de beber.

Ash: Yo tambien, no tengo suficiente edad para beber.

Tracey: Bueno yo bebi, pero nada. Solo 4 gotas.

Ash: Bueno Tracey, mañana...

De repente aparecio Koga, no tardo mucho en llegar solo 1 hora.

Koga: Ash, tenemos problemos.

Ash: No me digas, es otra broma ¿Verdad?

Koga: No esta vez voy en serio, una nube muy negra amenaza a toda Kanto. Kanto podria ser inundada en unos días. Por culpa de una nube negra.

Brock: (emborrachado aún) ¡¡DE ESO NAAAADA! ¡¡YO LUCHAREEEE POR MIS PIVITAS!

Tracey: Mierda, Brock todavia esta borracho.

Ash: Debemos hacer algo.

Aura: Yo se lo que hay que hacer.

Aura cogio un cubo de agua muy fria y se lo tiro a la cabeza de Brock.

Brock: (volviendo a la normalidad) Que.. que frio.

Aura: Vamos Brock, ya era hora de volver a la normalidad.

Brock: ¿Donde se fue aquella rubia?

Aura: Pues la verdad... no es momento para eso. La region de Kanto esta amenazada por una nube negra.

Brock: ¿Una nube negra? Espera un momento... alguien esta haciendo males por esta región, ese debe ser el que esta haciendo, todo esto.

Ash: Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos tenemos que ir cuánto antes a Ciudad Faraón, debe ser su objetivo.

Koga: Sí... pero ahora no va la nube hacia alli. Ahora mismo esta en Ciudad Azafrán.

Tracey: ¿Ciudad Azafrán? De que me suena...

Brock: Oh no, esa chica otra vez ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: Brock tranquilo, ella ya no es así.

Koga: Exacto, ya se ha tranquilizado estos últimos años ademas.

Y justo llega Gary.

Gary: Chicos, esto es grave. Lo se todo, esa nube va directo hacia Ciudad Azafrán. Lo acabo de oír en las últimas noticias.

Koga: Hombre Gary, cuánto tiempo.

Gary: Lo mismo te digo Koga. Tenemos que deterner al individuo que esta haciendo esto.

Ash: Si, ¿Pero en dos días andando? No llegamos ni de coña.

Gary: Sí, es cierto. Pero ¿Quién te ha dicho que vayamos andando? Tengo un coche preparado de una amiga mia. Venga vamos, tenemos que ir a por ellos.

Brock: Lo conduce una piva que este todo buena. ¿Verdad?

Gary: Claro que sí. Mi novia ja, ja, ja, ja.

Brock: (deprimido) No me jodas... a saber que pivon debería ser.

Ash: Vamos Brock, ya tendras suerte.

Brock: (aún deprimido) Sí, cuando igual tu seas el mejor maestro Pokémon del Mundo.

Gary: Vamos no pasa nada Brock, si quieres la digo a su hermana que solo es 1 año menor, que la que conduce. Qué salga contigo.

Brock: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuanta edad tiene la que conduce?

Gary: 19 años.

Brock: Su hermana tiene 18. ¿Verdad?

Gary: Sí.

Brock: Cojonudo. Solo tiene un año más que yo. Seguro que con esta ligo.

Gary: Bueno vamos a llamarla, ella tambien nos puede ayudar. En marcha.

Ash: Sí claro.

Gary: Hay un problema. Somos 8. Mmmmm... en mi coche como mucho cabremos 6 personas.

Brock: Qué te parece. Sí los demas que se metan en el maletero.

Gary: No seria mala idea.

Koga: No hace falta que me lleven tengo ahi aparcada la moto, puede venir uno conmigo.

Ash: Yo ire contigo.

Koga: OK. Pues venga vente.

Gary: Vale ya somos 6. Entonces ya esta vamos, la salvación de Kanto, esta en nuestras manos.

Aura: Claro, porque si no, estoy segura de que Hoenn, tambien sera inundara.

Tracey: Claro y las Islas Naranjas y Johto. Adelante.

Brock: Vamos alla.

Mientras esto ocurria en Pueblo Paleta.

En Ciudad Azafrán, llegaron los tipos esos raros. Eran las 02:20 de la madrugada.

Eduan: Je, je. Ya hemos llegado. Parece que no hay nadie.

Shifun: Sí, por supuesto que no pero ahora vamos a capturar todos los Pokémon salvajes que hayan.

Eduan: Sí, asi usaremos estas Ball, version 3.5 Eduan Ball.

Shifun: Mira un Ariados salvaje, esta detras nuestro.

Eduan: Sí entonces... solo hay una manera.

Eduan saco una Ball, de las suyas.

Eduan: (tirando la Eduan Ball 3.5) Ball, atrapalo.

Ariados: ¿Iados?

Ariados le golpeo la Ball, y entró dentro. Poco despues al estar moviendose la Ball, fue atrapado.

Eduan: Ya tengo el primero.

Shifun: Ahora ire yo, Mira un Stantler, sera mio. Sacare...

Shifun sacó una Shifun Ball 3.5. Y se la lanzó al Stantler, qué tambien al rato despues fue atrapado.

Shifun: Je, je. Ya tenemos 2 Pokémon.

Eduan: Sí, atrapemos unos cuántos más. Y nos largamos de aquí.

Shifun: Bien pues vamos.

Mientras empezaban los planes malvados, de esos dos. Ellos entraron en la Ciudad y fueron a la casa SILPH.

Guarda: Un momento, no se puede... AAAAAA.

Shifun: (dandole en toda la tripa) A callar. Vamos Eduan, vamos al 6º Piso a robar a una persona muy generosa.

Eduan: Steven Polaski. Te pillamos.

Mientras en el Sexto Piso de SILPH. Estaban de reunion.

Steven: Vamos, podemos decir, que esto puede ser el fin del mundo.

Mujer 1: ¿Pero, por qué nos van hacer esto?

Steven: Bueno digamos, de qué 2 malvados humanos o no humanos, están haciendo de las suyas.

Mujer 2: Entonces... ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Steven: Tendremos que refugiar, a toda la ciudad. Solo es una amenaza, pero de momento aún no ha llovido encima de nuestras cabezas.

Hombre 1: Protesto, parece ser que esa nube negra nos amenaza, y en cualquier momento puede llover, pero lo lógico aparte de refugiar, a los Azafrános. Nosotros tendriamos que luchar contra los culpables.

Steven: Cierto, esa es otra.

Hombre 2: Pero ¿Ahora mismo donde podrian estar?

Steven: (escuchando un ruido muy fuerte) Un momento. ¿Qué esta pasando hay fuera ahora mismo?

Steven dejo su silla y salio por la puerta, y iba a bajar de pisos. Pero de repente.

Shifun: Mira si eres, Steven. Je, je. Por fín te encontramos.

Steven: ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

Eduan: No importa, tiene que venir con nosotros.

Steven: Ni pensarlo. Os vais a enterar. (sacando un pokeball) Adelante Feraligarth.

Feraligarth: ¡¡Gaaaaaaarth!

Eduan: Sera inutil.

Shifun: Adelante Ursaring.

Steven: Feraligarth: Ataque, Hidro Bomba.

Shifun: Ursaring no le dejes atacar, cuchillada.

Ursaring fue muy veloz, y derroto a Feraligarth de un golpe. Feraligarth cayo al suelo.

Eduan: (sacando una Eduan Ball) Este Pokémon ya es nuestro.

Steven: ¡¡QUEEEEEE! ¡LADRONES! OS VOY A OSTIAR.

Shifun: Eso es, acercate.

Eduan: Pobre de él.

Shifun le pego un golpe muy fuerte, que tumbo en el suelo a Steven dejandole insconciente.

Shifun: Demasiado fácil.

Mujer 1: ¿Qué significa esto?

Eduan: Adelante. Tyranitar.

Tyranitar: Uaaaargh.

Eduan: Ataque, Hiper Rayo contra esas personas.

Mujer 2: Pero... que coño.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.

Todas las personas que estaban en medio de esas dos personas. Habían muerto.

Shifun: (risa malvada) Jua, ja, ja. Bua, jua, ja, ja.

Eduan: Shifun larguemonos. Antes de que vengan la policia.

Shifun: Claro Eduan. Esto solo ha sido el principio.

Eduan: Haremos que la nube llueva, en 2 días. Por el momento aun no es necesario, va ser más facil, que no hay que precipitarse.

Shifun: Síiiiii. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Ciudad Faraón? Alli la armamos.

Eduan: Sí, es una buena idea. Je, je, je, je.

Ambos se largaron del edificio SILPH, antes de que vinieran la policia.

Dos horas despues. La policia llego, y empezó a investigar, porque vieron que la casa SILPH el sexto piso habia sido destrozado.

Jenni (Azafrán): Por la madre de...

Policia 1: ¿Que ocurre Jenny?

Jenni (Azafrán) Miralo con tus propios ojos.

Policia 1: Coño. Sangre por los suelo y gente muerta.

Jenni (Azafrán): Alguien la ha armado aqui.

Policia 2: Mira Jenni, aqui hay una carta.

Jenni (Azafrán) Dejame leerla. (Abriendo la carta) ¿Qué sera esto? (leyendo la carta) Mmmmmm... oO

**CARTA**

_**Para el que esta leyendo la carta:**_

_**Hemos secuestrado a Steven Polaski,**_

_**si ustedes de los que leen esta carta...**_

_**quieren verle, solo tendran que ir:**_

_**A Ciudad Celeste el primer día del mes**_

_**de Febrero. Sí no vienen alguno de vos, ese día.**_

_**Tener en cuenta que Steven Polaski...**_

_**MORIRA y les enviaremos en un saco.**_

_**SU CADAVER. LA CITA SERA A LAS...**_

_**20:00**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Fdo:**_

_**¿¿?**_

_**Información: Esta carta, estaba llena de sangre alrededor de la hoja.**_

Jenni (Azafrán): ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?

Policia 2: Agente Jenni, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Jenni (Azafrán): No, va ser que no.

Mientras eso ocurria de repente, en ciudad Azafrán. En Ciudad Nion, donde vivía Richy.

Richy: No puedo estar aquí tirado. Voy hacer algo, si no este mundo, se ira a la mierda.

Richy salio de su casa, y fuera le esperaba un amigo suyo.

Richy: Vamos Rubén, no hay tiempo que perder.

Rubén: Vamos para ya.

Mientras todo esto ocurria en toda Kanto. Parece empezar a estar amenazada. ¿Podran entre todos detener este lio? ¿Qué sera de Steven? ¿Quién era Rubén? ¿Qué diantres va a pasar con la nube negra, que amenaza a toda Kanto? Nadie lo sabe...

**CONTINUARA...**

Rubén: Buenas noches a todos, desde aquí. Ahora mismo son las 20:33 del día 3 de Septiembre de 2006. Y bien, como vemos, ya hemos visto 2 capítulos. Muy bien, pues el Tercer Capítulo, estara publicado aquí en Fanfiction, el día 5 de Septiembre, a las 20:30 horas españolas. Je, je, je. Bueno y ahora las tomas, que a partir de ahora vais a disfrutar, cada día.

Sreeman: Con todos ustedes, empezara de enmediata la Toma 1: Rubén en su casa.

**TOMA 1: RUBÉN EN SU CASA**

**Rubén: (despertandose) Uaaaaah, menudo sueño, que he tenido anoche. Mmmmmm... me pregunto ¿Qué hora sera?**

**Rubén empezó a mirar el despertador.**

**Rubén: ¿Ya son las 10:00? Pues vaya... y pensaba qué era más pronto. Bueno voy a seguir jugando, al Resident Evil 4, haber si de una vez. Me lo paso.**

**De repente cuando Rubén, estaba jugando unos minutos llamó, alguien a la puerta.**

**Rubén: Oh no, es ese idiota.**

**Sreeman: Rubén, soy yo abreme. Amigo.**

**Rubén: ¿Y si no, me da la gana?**

**Sreeman: Huy, perdona las molestias.**

**Rubén: No es nada. (abriendo la puerta) Entra.**

**Sreeman: Gracias.**

**Rubén: No te acostumbres.**

**Sreeman: Anda y eso qué es, la tecnologia para hacer pizzas, más facilmente. xDDDDDDDDDDD.**

**Rubén: Calla la boca. Eso es una Game Cube. ¿No ves que estoy jugando?**

**Sreeman: Perdona, es qué, no me fije que había un mando puesto... bueno toma esto es para tí.**

**Rubén: (cogiendo el objeto) ¿Para qué me das esto?**

**Sreeman: Mañana, tienes que recuperar, inglés. Encima que te presto, mi diccionario para qué te repases. Las palabras que no entiendas en ingles a español.**

**Rubén: OOUU Gracias...**

**Sreeman: De nada.**

**FIN DE LA TOMA 1**


	3. Recuerdos Pasados

**02. RECUERDOS PASADOS**

Mientras tanto, esto ocurría en otras partes de Kanto. Ash y sus amigos, estaban llegando para Ciudad Verde. Con el cuál Gary, no le daba muchos recuerdos.

Gary: Me acuerdo aún de este gimnasio Pokémon... vi a un Pokémon muy extraño.

Brock: ¿Un Pokémon muy extraño?

Gary: Sí, ni tan siquiera con la Pokédex, pudo saber que tipo de Pokémon era. Pero era muy poderoso.

Aura: No puede ser... todos los Pokémon con la Pokédex deberían.

Gary: Sí. Lo mismo me pregunte yo. Y ese Pokémon fue en el que no me pude sumar mi undecima medalla. Iba ganando el combate, sin mucha dificultad. Pero el lider Verde, ese Pokémon qué tenia era muy fuerte.

Aura: Mas fuerte que, ¿Cualquier otro?

Gary: Puede ser eso. Ese maldito Pokémon... Grrr. Fué clave para desconcentrarme, la primera vez que participe en el Campeonato Pokémon de la Meseta Añil, mi cuarto combate, en el estadio de Roca, fui derrotado por un Golem, que venció a mi Nidoking. Ese día, estaba faltó de concentración y me deje llevar.

Aura: Pero empezastes muy bien.

Gary: Empeze de puta madre, pero acabe pagandolo. Una lastima, tenia posibilidades. Ese día mis animadoras, lloradon y me dieron pena.

Conductora: Pero, hasta entonces, luego Gary, empezó de cero y el año próximo ganó el campeonato, a Lance. Campeón del pasado año.

Gary: Sí, su Dragonite, era muy fuerte, ese año no estaba Ash. Pero consegui ganar con mi Fearow, no se como le venci, pero le gane. Era el último Pokémon, de cada uno y ambos estabamos muy nerviosos...

------------------------------------------------------------

Lance: (sacando a Dragonite) Adelante Dragonite.

Dragonite: Drauuuuuuuuuuuu.

Lance: Dragonite, ataque Portazo.

Gary: Mierda... Umbreon.

Umbreon: (debilitado por el ataque de Dragonite) Umbreeee.

Gary: Mierda.

Juez: Umbreon esta fuera de combate, Dragonite es el vencedor.

Gary: Puta mierda... (sacando la pokeball de Umbreon) Vuelve.

Comentarista: En el videomarcador, desaparece la quinta raya azul. De Gary Oak. Solo le queda un Pokémon.

Lance: Lo siento, pero mi Dragonite no tiene rival.

Gary: (sacando otra pokeball) Ya lo veremos, adelante Fearow.

Fearow: (saliendo de la pokeball) Fearooooow.

Lance: ¿Un Fearow? Vaya, contra esto hace tiempo, que no lucho, pero es igual. Dragonite, Rayo Hielo.

Dragonite: (lanzando el rayo hielo) Draooooo... Niiiiiiite.

Gary: Fearow, utiliza tu agilidad, y esquivalo.

Fearow: (aumentando la velocidad) Feaaaaarow.

Lance: ¿Como lo ha esquivado?

Dragonite: ¿Dragooo?

Gary: Ataque Pico taladro.

Fearow: Fearoooooow.

Comentarista: Atención, Fearow golpea a Dragonite.

Lance: Dragonite, ataque Portazo.

Dragonite: Goniteeeeee.

Comentarista: Ahora Dragonite, le devuelve el golpe con un portazo, y Fearow cae al suelo.

Lance: Dragonite, acaba con un ataque, Hiper Rayo.

Dragonite: (cargando el Hiper Rayo) Draaoooooooooooo.

Gary: Fearow, levantante.

Dragonite: (disparando) DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... NITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Comentarista: Espectacular, Hiper Rayo, de Dragonite, debe haber acaba... pero un momento, ha fallado el ataque.

Fearow: Fearow.

Lance: No puede ser.

Comentarista: Nadie se esperaba esto.

Gary: Fearow, vamos hacerlo. Enseñale tu ataque Aéreo.

Fearow: (brillando) Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Lance: ¿Por qué brilla tanto?

Gary: Ataca Fearow.

Comentarista: Estamos viendo una ataque aún, mas espectacular que el Hiper Rayo, de Dragonite. Se lanza Fearow a por Dragonite, que este esta ya agotado.

Lance: Se acabo...

Comentarista: Fearooooow, da el golpe definitivo a Dragonite, y este cae al suelo diciendo, que ya no puedo más.

Juez: Dragonite fuera de combate, Fearow es el campeón.

Gary: (saltando de alegría) Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Lo conseguimos Fearow, lo conseguimos.

Fearow: (feliz) Fearoooooooooow.

Lance: (preocupado) He perdido. Bueno algun día, me tocaria perder. No estoy triste. Se lo ha merecido.

Gary: (mirando a Lance) ¿Qué le pasara?

De repente Lance, empezó a andar, hacia donde estaba Gary y...

Lance: (dando la mano) Enhorabuena.

Gary: Aaaa... je, je. Gracias.

Ambos se dieron la mano, y luego se pudo ver, como en el podio. Gary, disfrutaba de alegria. Sobre todo cuando le dieron el trofeo.

Gary: (levantando el trofeo en alto) Soy el mejor. Soy el mejor. Gracias a los que me han animado, sin ellos yo no estaría aquí.

Animadoras: (desde las gradas) Gary, Gary, es campeón. Es nuestro campeón y nuestro amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gary: Qué recuerdos.

Disie: Ese día, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Gary: Más feliz, te sentistes, cuándo gane luego renove el titulo, y este año igual.

Disie: Sí, la verdad, es que eres espectacular. Aunque tambien... Ash, me dio un poco de pena las 2 veces que le ganastes.

Gary: Sí, pero solo puede haber un ganador, Ash puede ser un maestro Pokémon, pero ultimamente cuándo llegan las finales. El no consigue nada bueno. Recuerdo, cuando, me fui a verle, en Hoenn, aquella final.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gary: (desde las gradas) Vamos Ash, no te rindas. Tú puedes.

Ash: Tengo 3 Pokemon de ventaja contra él, ese Pokémon, no podra conmigo. Vamos Pikachu, ataque Trueno.

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Comentarista: Ese ataque no sirve nada, contra ese Pokémon.

Ash: ¿Como? ¿No funciona?

Bruno: Vamos Shedinja, ataque Danza Espada.

Shedinja: Dinjaaaaaa.

Comentarista: Shedinja, empieza y sigue dando vueltas, para fortalecer su ataque.

Ash: Vamos Pikachu, Ataque Rapido.

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa, piiii.

Bruno: No te servira para nada.

Ash: ¿Tampoco?

Pikachu: (deteniendose) ¿Pikaaa?

Bruno: Shedinja. Ataque Bola Sombra.

Pikachu: ¿Pika piiii?

Ash: Pikachuuuuu.

Comentarista: Qué espectacular, la Bola Sombra a golpeado de lleno a Pikachu, ese Pokémon esta fuera.

Juez: Pikachu eliminado.

Ash: Me cago... ¡¡DE QUE TIPO ES ESE POKEMON!

Bruno: Cualquiera sabe.

Ash: (sacando la Pokédex) Voy a descubrirlo.

Pokédex: Shedinja, no tenemos datos sobre ese Pokémon.

Ash: ¿Comoooo?

Bruno: Ni siquiera, tú Pokedex... puede adivinar de qué tipo es. El mio si sabe de qué tipo es.

Ash: Grrr...

---------------------------------------------------

Aura: Mejor no recordemos que paso despues.

Gary: Pues sí, porque luego saco a Banette, y al parecer no había aprendido a usar la Bola Sombra, que contra Shedinja le hubiese vencido.

Aura: ¿En serio?

Gary: Sí, la verdad es que si tienes un Pokémon de estos tipos: Siniestro, Roca, Fuego, Fantasma y Volador, hubiese sido muy fácil vencer a un Pokémon como ese.

Aura: Ya veo.

Gary: Y bien, alguna pregunta así, ¿Te gusta Ash?

Aura: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Gary: Vamos, no me digas, si seguro que lo has hecho con el y todo.

Aura: El qué, follar con él.

Gary: Ostias, ¿Es cierto?

Aura: Pues claro que no, ni siquiera le he dado un beso en la boca.

Gary: ¿Pero te gustaria? ¿A que sí?

Aura: Pues...

Gary: Je, je. Se de sobra que te gusta Ash. Lo qué pasa es qué no puedes ni decirlo.

Mientras esto ocurria en el coche de Gary.

En la moto de Koga, estaban hablando.

Ash: ¿Y qué fue de tu gimnasio ahora mismo?

Koga: No te preocupes, que esta al cargo de la chica.

Ash: Ya veo, ¿Y desde que te derrote? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Koga: Pues muy poco. No he cambiado mucho, pero dime. ¿Como lo llevas?

Ash: Bueno, tampoco no es tan malo, llego a las finales de los Campeonatos de Añil y Hoenn pero aun, nunca he ganado.

Koga: ¿Y la liga Johto?

Ash: Esa ni me la recuerdes, perdí en Cuartos humillado, por el otro entrenador, no me dejaba ni respirar un segundo.

Koga: Entonces aún, tienes cosas que aprender.

Ash: ¿Conoces un Pokémon que se llama Shedinja?

Koga: Sí, ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ash: Una final la perdi, porque no sabia como atacar.

Koga: Y no tenias ni fuego o fantasma, para combatirle.

Ash: Fuego no. Pero si fantasma.

Koga: Pero te venció no.

Ash: Si no pude golpearle ni una vez.

Koga: Ya veo.

Mientras los malvados villanos.

Eduan: Ya estamos llegando a Ciudad Celeste.

Shifun: Sí. Ahora esperaremos a mañana.

Eduan: Sí, haber si alguien ha leido la carta.

Shifun: Estoy seguro de ello.

De cerca paso una policia.

Policia: ¿Quienes sois vosotros? Pero que coño...

Shifun fue rapidamente, saco una espada y la corto la cabeza.

Shifun: Creo que es la hora, de atacar el Cuartel de la policia de esta ciudad.

Eduan: Sí, pero mira que te parece si llevamos el cadáver a la puerta y que salga algun poli se asustaran, y eso.

Shifun: Pues vamos alla. Ya no tenemos que cargar con el pesado ese.

Eduan: Je, nadie sabra donde esta. Luego despues de esto y cuándo vengan los de la Carta, haremos que llueva la nube.

Shifun: Me parece una buena idea. Mientras vamos. Coge el cadaver y colocalo en la puerta.

Mientras estos seguían, haciendo de las suyas.

Richy y Rubén seguian su camino.

Richy: Ya estamos a 12 kilometros, venga Rubén.

Rubén: Hasta Faraón aun queda, cuándo lleguemos. ¿Donde dormiremos?

Richy: Con los sacos dormiremos, lo más seguro. Me esta entrando sueño.

Rubén: Vamos animate, tengo un amigo alli. Alli dormiremos.

Richy: Me parece bien, venga vamos Rubén, tenemos que seguir.

Rubén: Si, Richy.

Pero se cruzaron unos enemigos al parecer.

Hombre 1: Darnos vuestro dinero.

Hombre 2: (sacando una Pokeball) Adelante Linoone.

Linoone: (saliendo de la Ball) Liiiii.

Richy: Vamos a tener...

Rubén: (sacando una Pokeball) Dejamelo a mi, Richy, no hace falta que te esfuerces. Adelante Aggron.

Aggron: (saliendo de la Ball) Grooon.

Rubén: Manda a las nubes a ese Linoone, con tu ataque Cola Ferréa.

Aggron: Aggroooooon.

Linoone: (saliendo volando por los aires) Liiiinooooo.

Hombre 2: Mierda. (sacando 3 Ball más) Adelante, Rhydon, Sudowoodo y Golem.

Hombre 1: (sacando 1 Ball) Adelante Cloyster.

Rubén: Vaya asi que me rodean a mi Aggron, eso sera muy divertido. Aggron, Garra-Metal contra todos ellos.

Aggron: Aggron.

Hombre 1: Pero qué...

Hombre 2: Hijo de puta.

Richy: Aun no hemos acabado.

Rubén: Esto es lo que pasa, por atacarnos. Aggron ataque Terremoto.

Richy: Rubén, ten cuidado, ese ataque.

Rubén: No te preocupes, solo afectara para adelante. No a nosotros.

Aggron: (Golpenado en el suelo) Aggron.

Los 2 hombres y sus Pokémon salieron volando por los aires.

Rubén: Tomemos la otra ruta, parece ser, que he montado un terremoto muy ruidoso.

Richy: Si claro, vamos por esa de alli.

Rubén: Me parece bien. (sacando la ball) Vuelve Aggron.

Mientras Rubén y Richy seguían con lo suyo.

Misty y el Team Rocket, habian llegado a Ciudad Plateada.

Misty: Gracias por dejarme aquí.

James: De nada mocosa, pero no te acostumbres.

Jessie: Te estaremos esperando aquí.

Misty: Si Team Rocket, nos vemos.

Jessie: Adios mocosa.

James: Hasta luego Misty. Nos vemos, cuando estes con el mocoso de Ash, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Misty: (pensando) Qué pesados. Para que se lo habre contado a ellos.

---------------------------------------------

James: Bien mocosa, ¿Y qué tal con el mocoso?

Jessie: ¿Qué lo tienes pensado hacerlo con él, verdad?

Misty: (avergonzada) Os estoy diciendo que no.

James: Pero si te gusta, lo que pase es qué no puedes decirlo. Estas roja.

Jessie: Eso es que te gustaría tenerle de novio.

Misty: Pues la verdad...

Jessie: Vamos no te cortes, si se que te gusta.

James: Yo antes, tambien...

Jessie: Nadie te ha preguntado.

James: Perdon.

Misty: Es que sí me gusta.

James: Lo sabía, si es que soy una fiera en eso.

Jessie: Sí, pero antes cuán queriamos robar Pokémon, no valiamos ni una mierda.

James: Cierto, y ya yo lo he dejado, creo que ya no volvere a robar, eso si que no se entere el jefe.

Jessie: Tranquilo ahora mismo no está con nosotros.

James: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Jessie: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-----------------------------------------------

Misty: Aunque la verdad, tenían razón. Solo soy una cortá, ¿O solo a veces?

Mientras esto ocurría, en toda Kanto.

En Hoenn, en Villa Raíz. En la casa de Bruno, alli eran las 03:00 de la madrugada,

Bruno: (vistiendose) Me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a la región de Kanto. No soporto que acabara destruido, seria una tristeza para mí, y quizás no volviera haber a mis padres.

Parece que en Hoenn, tambíen hay movimiento, menos que en Kanto, pero hay. ¿Qué ocurrira con esos dos malvados villanos? ¿Qué pasara con el Cuartel de la policia de Ciudad Celeste? ¿Por qué Misty fué, con el Team Rocket a Ciudad Plateada? Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.

**continuara...**

**TOMA 2**

**Ash y Aura, estaban juntos, parece ser que saliendo.**

**Ash: Aura, siempre soñe con qué salieramos algun día.**

**Aura: ¿Eres tonto? Si ya llevamos 20 días saliendo, desde que dejastes a Misty hace 22 días.**

**Ash: Sí, la verdad, es que ya me cansaba de ella, de tanto gritarme y no la aguantaba más.**

**Aura: Qué te parece, sí nos damos un beso con lengua.**

**Ash: ¿Un morreo?**

**Aura: Sï, ¿Pues a qué esperamos?**

**Ash y Aura estaban a punto de besarse con lengua... pero justo apareció Brock.**

**Brock: Mirar Ash, Aura. Por fín tengo novia.**

**Ash: (pensando) Este payaso.**

**Aura: (pensando) ¿Justo ahora tenia que venir?**

**Brock: Qué pasa, veo siempre las mismas caras, cada vez que yo... estoy saliendo con una enfermera Joy. ¿La veis?**

**Ash: No. Va ser, que te lo has vuelto a imaginar.**

**Aura: Siempre que llegas tú Brock, nunca mejoran las cosas.**

**Brock: (llorando) No enfermera Joy, si yo te amo, no me jodas.**

**Aura y Ash: (riendose) Ji, ji, ji. Nunca cambiara.**

**FIN TOMA 2**


	4. Destrucción

**03. DESTRUCCIÓN**

Al pasar el día siguiente, los malvados villanos estaban escondidos, en alguna parte y preparando otro plan.

Eduan: Ya son las 12:00 de la mañana, esta noche apareceran.

Shifun: Síiiii. Y les mataremos, jua, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Eduan: Quizás no sea...

Shifun: Eduan, estamos tú y yo. Los 2 somos uno.

Eduan: Sí. Pero, crees...

Shifun: Calla. ¿Como puedes decir eso? Mira si vemos alguien importante, pues la secuestramos.

Eduan: Mmmmmm... esta bien. Lo mismo que hicimos con el tio ese, que lo mandamos al castillo.

Shifun: Y al que pillemos, si es qué es útil. Pues eso, a tomar por el puto culo.

Eduan: Jua, ja, ja, ja. Pues claro que sí.

Shifun: Bueno, de momento les esperaremos aquí, jua, jua, jua, ja.

Eduan: Yia, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Eso era lo que ocurria, mientras con los villanos, que no pretenden nada bueno.

Richy y Rubén, seguían y seguían derrotando a ladrones, que les intentaban robar.

Rubén: Me estais tocando todos vosotros, los cojones. ¿Por qué coño, haceis esto?

Ladrón: Lo siento, ya no les atacaremos.

Rubén: Claro que no, cabrón. Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir. O mi Aggron la proxima vez...

Ladrón: Lo he entendido. ¿Me puedo ir?

Rubén: No, tú te quedas quieto.

Richy: Vamos Rubén perdemos el tiempo.

Rubén: Tengo una idea. Je, je, je.

Ladrón: ¿¿?

Rubén hablo con Richy sobre el asunto, y se pusieron a mirar al ladrón.

Ladrón: Oye... un momento... (nerviosisimo) ¿Qué coño vais a...?

Mientras esto ocurría en ese lugar.

El tiempo seguía y seguía volando. Eran ya las 19:00 y la agente Jenny de Ciudad Azafrán, ya había llegado a Ciudad Celeste.

Jenny (Azafrán): Esto, no es de fiar chicos. Puede que sea una trampa.

Policia 1: Sí, Jenny tenemos que ir al centro de Ciudad.

Jenny (Azafrán): Sí, ahora iremos para...

Policia 2: Mira agente Jenny. Mira el Cuartel de la Policia.

Jenny: ¿Pero que coño...?

Sí en efecto. El cuartel habia sido destruido y al parecer todos los policias, habían muerto. Se pude ver como algunos cuerpos de esos polis, no tenian cabeza.

Jenny: ¿Pero quien coño a hecho toda esta masacre?

Policia 1: No tenemos ni idea. Pero esto es muy malo para.

De repente, una flecha paso cerca de la agente Jenny y dio justo en el suelo. Parecia un aviso.

Jenny (Azafrán): Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Qué pone aquí?

Ponía ese letrero:

**Ve hacía el centro, y no veas está masacre.**

**No todos han muerto, nos hemos llevado a la Agente Jenny**

**de Ciudad Celeste... cambio la hora debeis llegar en 20 minutos al centro.**

**eso es todo por el momento.**

**Sí, en 20 minutos no llegais al centro.**

**Tener por seguro de que todos nuestro rehenes...**

**MORIRAN.**

**Fdo: ¿¿?**

Jenny (Azafrán): (aterrorizada) Vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar al centro antes de que pasen los 20 minutos.

Policia 2: ¿Como? ¿Eso ponía el letrero?

Jenny (Azafrán): Sí, eso ponia el letrero.

Policia 1: Quiero irme a mi casa. Quiero a mi mama.

Jenny (Azafrán): Tú te vienes conmigo.

Mientras seguian y seguian. Veían, como había muchos edificios destruidos.

Un cuarto de hora después, llegaron a la Fuente Celeste, ese era el centro de la Ciudad.

Jenny (Azafrán): (cansada) Por fín. Bueno supongo...

Policia 1: Agente Jenny, mira a nuestro compañero.

Jenny (Azafrán): En el suelo... ¿Con sangre?... (asustada) Si esta muerto.

Policia 1: No tiene ni la cabeza.

Jenny (Azafrán): No... ¿No seremos los siguientes en morir verdad?

Policia 1: Pues ahora que lo dices... no tengo ni...

Hombre: Vaya, jua, jua, jua, jia, jia, jia, bua, ja, ja. Ya habeís llegado.

Jenny (Azafrán): (mirando) ¿Quién eres y donde estas? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

Shifun: Ja, ja, ja, ja. (haciendo una ilusión) Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Shifun, empezó a crear una ilusión. Se podía ver la casa SILPH, totalmente destruido.

Jenny (Azafrán): (mas asustada aún) ¿Qué sitio es este?

Policia 1: ¿Eso no es la...?

Shifun: (apareciendo en medio) Sí, si que lo es. La casa SILPH (risa malvada) Bua, jua, jua, jua... aaaaahg, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Jenny (Azafrán): Tú eres... ¿Eduan?

Shifun: ¿Eduan? No que va... yo solo soy Shifun, una especie de clon suyo. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

Jenny (Azafrán) ¿Clon... suyo?

Shifun: Síiii. Eduan, ya no es el que vosotros pensais. Yo y él somos los malos y los que hemos cometido estos crímenes.

Policia 1: Hijo de puta, te voy a...

Shifun: ¿Vas a sacar la pistola? Escucha... si yo hubiese querido, te hubiese matado ya. Pero veo que los polís sois todos iguales. Debiluchos, y qué estais por algo. No sería la mejor idea, de sacar una pistolita, para matarme, aún asi. No lo conseguirias.

Jenny (Azafrán): ¿Por qué hace esto Eduan? Él siempre, ha sido buena persona y muy pacífico, nunca atacaba a las personas, ni se metia en temas que tenía él que ver.

Shifun. Claro, ya entiendo. Vosotros no lo entenderiaís. Jia, ja, ja. Ahora jugaremos un rato. (sacando la Ball) Adelante Persian.

Jenny (Azafrán): Ya veremos, si nos vences. De eso nada, (sacando una Poke Ball) Adelante Arcanine. Yo también tengo Pokémon.

Arcanine: ¡¡Nine!

Shifun: (riendose) Je, je, je. ¿No sabe hablar?

Jenny (Azafrán): Los Pokémon no hablan.

Shifun: ¿Seguro? Persian dila algo.

Persian: Yo si hablo.

Jenny (Azafrán): ... ¿Qué? No puedes ser un Pokémon.

Persian: ¿Crees que no lo soy? ¿Entonces por qué acabo de salir de mi Ball? Me costo hablar... pero aprendi. Y yo no soy el único que habla aquí.

Jenny (Azafrán): Grrrr... maldito seas. Arcanine: Lanzallamas.

Arcanine: ¡¡Arcaaaaaaaaa! (lanzando el lanzallamas) ¡¡Niiiiiiineeeee!

Persian: (muy confiado) Sera inutil.

Persian esquivó el lanzallamas.

Persian: Demasiado fácil. ¿Qué ataque hago entrenador?

Shifun: Ji, ji, ji. Chirrido.

Persian, abrió la boca y empezó a lanzar un terrible chirrido, más fuerte de lo normal.

Arcanine: ¡¡¡Caaaaaani!

Jenny (Azafrán): Es insoportable.

Policia 1: (tapandose los oidos) Ni tapandome, no puede dejar de sentirlo.

Shifun: Cuchillada.

Persian: (sacando las uñas) Si, mi entrenador.

Persian se abalanzo hacia Arcanine, aún molesto con el chirrido, y Persian le araño... poco despues el Arcanine se quedo debilitado.

Persian: ¿Eso es todo?

Shifun: Ji, ji, ji, ji. Esto es muy divertido.

Jenny (Azafrán): Arcanine, no.

Policia 1: Dejame Jenny, me toca a mi. Adelante Poliwhat.

Poliwhat: Poliwhat, Poliwhat.

Policia 1: Ataque Puño Dinamico.

Shifun. Iji, ji, ji. Esto se pone emocionante.

Poliwhat dio de lleno a Persian, y choco contra una pared, Persian parecía haber caido debilitado.

Policia 1: Lo conseguistes, Poliwhat. Somos los...

Persian: (levantandose) No me ha hecho ni cosquillas.

Policia 1: ¿Como?

Shifun: Buen intento. Pero inutil.

Policia 1: Poliwhat, ataque Hidro Bomba.

Persian: Je, je, je.

Poliwhat: ¡¡¡Poliiiiiiiii, Whaaaaaaaaaat!

Poliwhat lanzo una enorme, Bomba de agua que le dio de lleno a Persian.

Shifun: (riendose) Es inutil.

Policia 1: Callate, esto si que... ¿Como?

Persian: Patético, voy acabar esto.

Shifun: Ji, ji, ji, ja, ja, ja... ataque Doble Filo.

Mientras eso ocurría en ese combate.

Eduan habia regresado a su castillo. Y estaba contemplando la pelea, con su bolita magica.

Eduan: Muy bien, Shifun. Je, je, je. Los planes van saliendo el 100 por 100. (risa malvada) Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno con todos estos rehenes, qué tenemos de momento me lo pasare bien con ellos.

Bola Magica: Señor, aun no tiene a todos los que usted cree.

Eduan: ¿No? ¿Quien hay mas de importante?

Bola Magica: Mmmmmm... voy a buscar.

Eduan: Perfecto... ja, ja, ja. Esto se esta poniendo interesante.

Bola Magica: Nombres encontrados. Gary Oak, Ash Ketchump, Richy Heinze, Rubén Vigotta. Esos de momentos los chicos, mas importantes.

Eduan: Quiero ver el perfil de Gary Oak y sus datos.

Bola Magica: (enseñando la ficha de Gary Oak) Gary Oak, nacido en Ciudad Verde. Vive en Pueblo Paleta, vestido morado, pelo castaño, tricampeón del campeonato Añil. Poca información más sobre él.

Eduan: Dime su mejor Pokémon.

Bola Magica: Su mejor Pokémon es su Pokémon inicial, Eevee, que durante con el tiempo evoluciono a Umbreon.

Eduan: Muy interesante. Ya me encargare de él.

Bola Magica: ¿Quieres la información de los demas?

Eduan: Por supuesto.

Mientras eso ocurría en su castillo.

Rubén y Richy, y el ladrón. Llegaron a Ciudad Faraón. Parecía que iban a comisaria.

Ladrón: Por favor, no me lleveis a la carcel.

Rubén: Te lo has ganado, intentastes robarnos.

Ladrón: Por favor, lo juro. No robare más.

Rubén: ¿Crees que nos vamos a creer esa excusa?

Richy: Lleva diciendo, lo mismo durante todo el camino.

Rubén: Vamos tirando. Je, je. Richy para ti la mitad, y para mi la otra.

Richy: Vale suena bien.

Ladrón: Por favor, tengo novia. Si mi novia me viera en la carcel...

Rubén: Lo siento, por mi te dejaba ir, pero eres un ladrón muy peligroso.

Richy: Por parte, se esta arrempintiendo.

Ladrón: ¿Qué si me estoy arrepentiendo? Venga por favor. Dejarme salir, hare lo que sea con vosotros. Por favor, y juro que no hare nada malo.

Rubén: (parandose) Has dicho lo que yo quiera... sea para lo que sea. Bien, a partir de ahora. Vendras con nosotros. Pero como te escaques o robes o hagas algo sin nuestro permiso, no solo te llevare a comisaria, si no les dire que te condenen a muerte.

Richy: Tampoco no creo que...

Rubén: Ya pero es para asustarle.

Ladrón: Esta bien, a partir de ahora me llamareis.

Rubén: Sí, te llamare Randy el Espantapajaros.

Ladrón: ("gota") ¿Espantapajaros? ¿Randy? Me llamo Rubieno Esponja.

Rubén: Sí, pero mejor Randy. Ademas tienes un tatuaje del famoso espantapajaros Flimii.

Ladrón: Lo que me faltaba.

Richy: ¿A que jode?

Ladrón: Eso es por llamaros en todo el camino, cabrones ¿No?

Rubén: (riendose) Exactamente. Y para cabrón seras tú, ya que te pones a robar. Y suerte de que nos hayas convencido. Pero... No por mucho tiempo.

Randy: Lo qué me faltaba... quiero irme.

Rubén: ¿Seguro? Si te vas... irias a la carcel.

Randy: OO Entonces... me quedó.

Mientras eso ocurría.

En el castillo de Eduan, estaba viendo las noticias de última hora.

Mujer: En las últimas horas, el Pueblo de Deudo, en región de Kanto. Ha sido totalmente destruido, y el Cuartel General y edificios de Ciudad Celeste, se han quedado en ruinas respectivamente.

Eduan: (risa muy malvada) Juuuuuua, jaaaaaa, juaaaaaaaa, buaaaaa, ja. Y solo es el comienzo. Luego habra más. Y una vez que ya todo esto hecho en Kanto, el resto de regiones, incluida Johto y Kanto. Jua, ja, ja, jua. Buaaaa, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Eso ocurría en el castillo.

En Ciudad Celeste.

Shifun: (raptando a la Agente Jenny) Otra agente Jenny para el poder.

Jenny (Azafrán): (atada) Nunca te lo perdonare, cabrón.

Shifun: Je, je. Suerte que a tu poli, solo lo ha dormido mi Persian, que si hubiese querido, le hubiese matado. Je, tu ya eres la segunda Agente Jenny.Ademas tienes mas tetas que la otra que rapte. Ja, ja, ja.

Jenny (Azafrán): Cabrón, sueltame de una vez.

Shifun: Ay, que miedo. Quizas te viole algun dia, porque estas mazo buena.

Jenny (Azafrán): Hijo de...

Shifun: (tapandola la boca) Mejor te pongo esto y hace no podras hablar. Je, je, je. Ja, ja, ja.

Finalmente toda Ciudad Celeste, estaba medio destruida. La verdad, es que no se sabe que va ha pasar con esta ciudad, si la reparadan o no.

Bueno Koga y Ash, paradon en un bar cercano al bosque verde. Gary y el resto igual.

Gary: Joder, ultimamente, pasan cosas muy malas.

Brock: Pues mira, yo estoy de suerte, mira que pivas, pasan por el coche, eeeey. ¿Quereís dar una vuelta conmigo?

Chicas: Gracias, pero quizas en otra ocasión.

Brock: Otra vez, no.

Gary: (animando a Brock) Tranquilo Brock, ya tendras suerte algun dia.

Brock: Noooo, yo nunca tengo suerte, y cuando la tengo, la acabo estropeandolo todo.

Tracey: Brock, que ya llegara tu suerte.

Brock: Tú, tambien estas de su lado Tracey.

Tracey: (riendose) Ja, ja, ja. Pero si es que Gary tiene razón.

Gary: (riendose) Claro. No siempre vas a tener mala suerte... animate un poquito.

Brock: Esta bien.

Koga: Bueno... vamos a tomar algo.

Ash: Sí supongo.

Koga: ¿Como que supongo? Pues claro que vamos a tomar algo.

Brock: Me voy a pedir un mini... je, je, je.

Tracey: Nunca cambiara.

Gary: Me parece, que se va a poner pedo, hoy tambien.

Aura: Supongo que sí.

Disie: Espero que no sueñe, conmigo.

Gary: Claro que no, soñaras conmigo Disie.

Disie: (riendose) Je, je, je. Gracias Gary.

Gary: Je, je de nada Disie.

Kanen: La verdad, es que Brock es muy pervertido, espero que no...

Brock: (saliendo fuera y bebiendo un mini) Kanen, quieres beber un poco, esta muy bueno.

Kanen: Gracias, pero yo tengo que conducir.

Brock: Vamos y salimos, mañana.

Kanen: Pues... creo que en este momento, mañana no podremos.

Brock: Cierto, aún tenemos que saber que pasa. Bueno pues cuándo pasemos esto.

Kanen: ("gota") Mmmmm... es que yo ya tengo novio.

Brock: Ayyyy... no puede ser. Bueno pues me voy a por otro mini.

Disie: La verdad... es que se quedo con las ganas.

Kanen: Sí, pero por parte es una persona graciosa, no creeís. Ja, ja, ja.

Disie: Pues mira no lo habia pensado, es verdad. Je, je, je.

**CONTINUARA**

**TOMA 3**

**Brock y Kanen estaban hablando.**

**Brock: Hola Kanen, ¿Qué tal?**

**Kanen: Hey Brock, cuánto tiempo je, je. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú que tal?**

**Brock: Muy bien. He dormido, ya ves de puro lujo.**

**Kanen: Como intentabas meter mano, a mi hermana. Ayer en la discoteca.**

**Brock: Sí, je, je, je. La toque el culo, pero finalmente me abofeteo.**

**Kanen: Algo haras mal, ji, ji.**

**Disie: (en el baño) Oye Kanen, no le estaras diciendo...**

**Kanen: No claro que no... ¿Un momento a donde ha ido Brock?**

**Brock: (entrando en el baño) Anda pero si estabas aquí Disie, menuda bofetada me distes anoche.**

**Disie: ¡¡¡Brock! ¡¡Qué me estoy duchandome coño!**

**Brock: Claro es que queria ver, ese bonito cuerpo que tienes.**

**Disie: Quizás en otra ocasion, cuándo dejes de ser un pervertido.**

**Brock: ¿Como?**

**Disie cerro la puerta de la ducha.**

**Brock: (acercandose a la puerta que era transparente la de la ducha) Je, je, je a saber que haria si estuviera al lado tuya...**

**Disie: (gritando a pleno pulmón) ¡¡¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOCK! ¡¡PERVERTIDO DE...! ¡¡PUUUF! ¡¡SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA VEZ!**

**Brock: De acuerdo, creo que lo comprendo todo. No logro nada, aún.**

**Kanen: Je, je, je. Esa estuve cerca Brock.**

**Brock: Si, me he dado cuenta de que fallo en algo.**

**Pero mientras en la ducha Disie, aunque pareciese que no se empezaba a reir.**

**Disie: Ji, ji, ji. Sera pervertido, pero es muy majo, je, je, je. Y es buena persona. En realidad.**

**FIN TO...**

**Brock: No aun no cerreis, Disie ya lo hare contigo, cuando sepa en lo que fallo.**

**Disie: ("gota") Bueno... (riendose) Ji, ji, ji.**

**FIN TOMA 3**

**Rubén: Y ya hemos acabado por hoy.**

**Sreeman: A la Rubén, mañana a llevar la matrícula, hare por ti el capítulo.**

**Rubén: Bueno, espero que no tardes en hacerlo.**

**Sreeman: Mañana empezare, haber que se me ocurre para hacerlo.**

**Rubén: Espero que no la cagues con la historia.**

**Sreeman: (tragando saliba) ¡Glub!**


End file.
